Forsaken Dreams
by Triple S
Summary: Cell Romance but with a big twist. It's definitely not your average Cell Romance. Please R


Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or the characters. This is just for fun. But I do own the plot and any additional characters in this story.  
  
  
  
Hi everyone! It's been a VERY long time since I've written anything due to medical issues, but now I'm back and I've finally decided to do a serious Cell romance. I've worked really hard on this, so hopefully it'll be good and you'll enjoy it. ^________^  
  
Important things you might need to know:  
  
Japanese translations  
  
Kaasan: Mother Otousan: Father Baasan: Grandmother Sofu: Grandfather Arigatou: Thank You Konnichiha: Hello Moshimoshi: Hello on the phone  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Forsaken Dreams  
  
Chapter One : Breakout  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks sat lazily on the couch watching TV with the remote control hanging limply in one hand. He was at home, ill with flu but he wasn't complaining; it got him out of going to school. He gave a half hearted sigh, there was nothing interesting on daytime television, only soppy soaps that his Kaasan and Baasan loved to watch or ridiculous over the top talk shows, which he had opted to watch over the soaps. He didn't want to imagine what his Otousan would say if he caught him watching sappy soaps he'd never hear the end of it.  
  
He cringed as a huge woman, around the age of 50, came on stage wearing a tight Lycra tank top and a very short pink mini skirt which did her no justice, and began to argue with the audience and her husband that she'll make a great porn star. That thought made him feel worse especially when her roles of fat that hung over the skirt jiggled as she paraded up and down the stage. He had to struggle not throw up again.  
  
His program was suddenly interrupted when a gaunt looking man, with too much gel in his hair, appeared on the screen. He began muttering apologies for the interruption and said that this was an urgent news report. Trunks frowned in agitation, slightly miffed by this because he had just begun to get into the talk show. He flicked over to see what else was on and his frown deepened, every channel was now showing the stupid news report.  
  
He slouched back into the couch defeated and decided that he might as well listen to what the man had to say, it wouldn't last long anyway - hopefully.  
  
'This is special news bulletin. We have just been notified that scientists have discovered the existence of a new virus that has been known to have already caused 11 deaths across the world.'  
  
Trunks sat up slightly deciding this was worth listening to. 'KAASAN!'  
  
Bulma rushed into the room slightly panicked and thinking something was wrong but calmed down when she saw Trunks still lounging on the couch like she had left him earlier.  
  
'Nani? Do you need anything?'  
  
'No I'm fine thanks but I think you should listen to this, its sounds serious.'  
  
Bulma raised an eyebrow and perched herself on the edge of the couch, her attention now turned to the television and what the news reporter was saying.  
  
'Not much is known about this new virus only that it results in a horrific death and so far there has been no found cure. Doctors and Scientists are working around the clock to help those who are suffering from the virus as we speak but all doctors can really do is keep the patients as comfortable as possible. We now turn to Jenny who is at one of the hospitals under quarantine. Jenny over to you.'  
  
Bulma was stunned by what she was hearing. She glanced at Trunks who wasn't paying attention to the TV any more and seemed distracted by something.  
  
'Trunks-chan! Is something wrong?'  
  
Trunks blinked a few times and turned to his mother. 'Huh?'  
  
'I said is something wrong you look puzzled.'  
  
'Ah. I just could have sworn I felt something, like an odd ki signature, but it came and went so quickly. It was probably nothing.' He shrugged and grinned. 'The flu must be screwing with my mind.  
  
'I don't think it's the flu Trunks just your mind.'  
  
'Hey!' He threw a pillow playfully at Bulma who blocked it and they both turned back to the news. A woman was now speaking.  
  
  
  
'I'm here at one of many hospitals where they have a large number of patients who are suffering from this new and deadly virus. From what I've been told from various doctors the symptoms cause extreme discomfort and become quite painful after time. As there is no cure found for the virus it doesn't look good for the 24 patients here at South Bay hospital.'  
  
'Kaasan do you think Saiyans can catch this virus?'  
  
'I really don't know and I hope we never have to find out.' Bulma sighed and turned the TV off, having heard enough of the depressing news.  
  
'Get some sleep Trunks, I'll be fixing the gravity chamber as usual.'  
  
She got up to go back to upgrading the gravity chamber for her royal pain in the ass husband. Didn't he realise she had more important things to do than answer to his every demand.  
  
Trunks waited until he heard the back door close, signalling she had gone outside. He turned the TV back on and seeing that the news report was still there he turned his game consol on and began to play that instead. No way was he going to sleep.  
  
****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/  
  
Marron tapped her foot impatiently while she waited for Bra to tie up her shoelace. It seemed like she was taking as much time as possible to make them late on purpose.  
  
'Bra would you please hurry. We have less than 2 minutes to get to school on time and its 5 blocks away. We've already been late 4 times this week because of you.'  
  
Bra rolled her eyes 'Like we're going to be on time whether I hurry or not.' She stood up indignantly and Marron glared at her as they started to walk again.  
  
'Well maybe if y.'  
  
Her sentence was cut off as someone grabbed them both from behind and covered their mouths. They were dragged round the back of a building, out of site and then let free. Bra turned round angrily expecting it to be some boy and was surprised to see a girl with purple/black hair who looked to be a few years older than them standing there instead. Her surprise quickly turned back to anger when she remembered the girl had jumped on them but before she got to voice her feelings Marron stepped in.  
  
'What the hell do you think you're doing attacking people like that you nut case, what's wrong with you?'  
  
A quick smile graced the strange girls lips but it soon turned into an apologetic smile.  
  
'I'm sorry if I scared you both but what I have to tell you is important. Bra could you please stop glaring at me like that?'  
  
Bra was startled by this and became wary. 'How do you know my name?'  
  
'That doesn't matter but what I have to tell you does. You mustn't go to school, I know it sounds stupid but it's dangerous to go today so go back home. Okay?'  
  
'You have to be kidding me. You drag us out of the streets and scare us senseless just to tell us some stupid lie, I don't need to hear this, and we're late for school already. Come on Bra lets go she probably just wants to get money off you or something.'  
  
Marron turned to leave but the girl was suddenly blocking her path.  
  
'You mustn't go to school!'  
  
Marron backed up a bit. 'Okay you're beginning to scare me now please let us go.'  
  
'Look I'm in a hurry here. Something is going to happen at your school, so please just go home. What do you have to lose by doing that?'  
  
The girl was pleading with them now and something in her voice was making Bra think that she might be telling the truth.  
  
'Okay we'll go home, you win.' The girl looked slightly relieved and began to leave.  
  
Marron looked at Bra confused. 'You can't believe her can you? She's probably some crazy stalker I mean she knows your name.'  
  
'Well if she's a stalker.' Bra hissed quietly 'Then shouldn't we go back to tell my Kaasan? Besides I have a math test 2nd and I haven't revised for it. And what if she is telling the truth.'  
  
'Yer right she's hey where'd she go? She was here just a second ago.'  
  
'Does it matter lets just go back.'  
  
'Fine! But I better not get in trouble for this.'  
  
****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/  
  
The lights blazed brightly and the computer beeped several times in recognition that time was up. The countdown had finished. Binary scrolled down the screen, cracking the next code and loading up the new program needed. The words TARGET OPERATION flashed continuously on the screen as the computer connected itself up to the satellite again. TARGET ONE then scrolled across the monitor and the computer sent out another hidden signal to its first scheduled target.  
  
****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/  
  
Leneko rushed as fast as she could to get to Orange star high school. She hoped the girls had followed her advice and gone back to Capsule Corp. She was lucky to have seen them at the time but she was beginning to think that perhaps she should have gone straight to the school. She really wished she didn't need to do this. She shouldn't have to do this. But now she had no choice.  
  
Only 2 more blocks and she'd be there. She didn't know when exactly it was going to happen only that it was sometime today and she just prayed it hadn't happened already. She sped up and thought through what she had to do. No one would know she was even there. All she had to do was race down into the boiler room, blast through the floor and disconnect everything before it went off. Easy.  
  
The school was just round the corner but dread began to build up inside her. Something didn't feel right. Leneko's heart jumped in her throat as she ground to a halt someway off from the school. She was too late! Everyone was being evacuated. Crowds of students were milling around laughing and joking amongst themselves without a care in the world apart from the obvious thought that they could go home - No more school. They all thought it was a gas leak.  
  
Leneko collapsed down against a tree in despair and sheer exhaustion. Frustrated tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged her knees tightly. She had failed. This one simple thing and she'd failed them. They were all contaminated and they didn't even realise. She swallowed hard and suppressed the sobs that threatened to wrack her body. She couldn't let her emotions get the better of her, not now. She needed to think and clear her head.  
  
She stood up and dried away the tears that had left wet trails down her face. Her heart ached as she surveyed the crowds of cheerful students and the word failure kept running over in her mind. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath trying not to let her grief get the better of her. But it was torturing her soul to know there was no hope for them and she could have stopped it from happening.  
  
She froze when she spotted him and almost broke down then and there. It hurt so much to see him standing there, smiling as he waved goodbye to his friends and departed off down the road, cheerful as usual. Goten.. She had had the chance to save him. Now he was. The grief she had felt earlier was nothing compared to this, she was being ripped apart inside while hot needles slashed through her tormented heart. The tears began to fall and she wiped them away angrily, she was angry with herself angry with him, angry with everyone because everything hurt so much. It had always hurt.  
  
After 6 blocks of mental torture and self-pity Leneko realised that she had been following him and they had now ended up at Capsule Corp. Luckily he hadn't seen her because she had been quite away back. She instantly hid behind a large bush in the front garden of Capsule Corp and concealed her ki when the front door opened and Trunks greeted Goten in some snazzy looking pyjamas. She smiled when she saw these but it quickly faded and she slumped down on the ground in a huddled ball.  
  
He had gone inside and her mind was spinning with all the mixed and pent up emotions she was feeling. She knew he'd become ill very soon, so would everyone else at the school. She cradled her head in her hands as hot tears streamed down her face and soaked her clothes. She had come too late and she had failed everyone.  
  
****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/  
  
Trunks slumped back down on the couch and switched off his game consol. Goten dumped his bag on the floor and sat down next to him, making himself comfortable.  
  
'So how come you're not at school?' Trunks asked with a sly smile thinking Goten had finally got the bulls to be a badass and bunk.  
  
'The coolest thing happened; there was a gas leak and they had to cancel school, the gas specialists said it might be a few days until we can be let back in so they can fix the problem, its wicked.'  
  
'Yes! Now mum can't ask the school to send me work to do while I'm ill.'  
  
'Yer and I can come round too.'  
  
'Trunks did I leave my spanner in here?' Bulma came in the room covered in grease and looked over at Goten in surprise, which soon turned into suspicion.  
  
'Goten what are you doing here?'  
  
'There was a gas leak so school has been cancelled for a few days.'  
  
'Which means I can't get any work from the school to do.it's a real shame.'  
  
'Aw don't worry Trunks I'm sure I can get you some of Gohan's old text books to study when I call Chi Chi.'  
  
Goten began to laugh at this until Trunks hit him hard and it shut him up.  
  
'Goten did you happen to see either Bra or..'  
  
Just them Bra and Marron burst through the back door.  
  
'Never mind.'  
  
'KAASAN! Marron and I were ambushed by this strange girl who we've never seen before but she knew my name and told us not to go to school because it was too dangerous and she wouldn't let us go until we promised to go home. Hi Goten!'  
  
'I just think she was mad and stalks Bra.'  
  
Bulma blinked trying to take in what her rambling daughter and Marron had just told her. 'You were ambushed?'  
  
'Well it was just this girl but she grabbed us from behind and dragged us out of sight then threatened us not to go to school.' Marron replied.  
  
'She didn't threaten us she warned us that something bad would happen at school and it was dangerous. Goten why are you here?'  
  
'He's here because your school was cancelled; there was a gas leak. What did this girl look like?' Bulma said.  
  
'She was quite tall, slim, and had black hair with purple highlights. I think she was slightly older than us probably Trunks' age. Bra replied, puzzled by the fact that school had been cancelled; it seemed like the girl had been telling the truth but a gas leak isn't that serious.  
  
'What happened after she told you not to go to school, did she say why?' Trunks asked, curious about this strange girl.  
  
'She just disappeared and she didn't say why but she made out as if something really bad was going to happen not something like a gas leak and she said she was going there to stop it.'  
  
'She was a nut I bet it's just a coincidence that the gas leak happened.'  
  
'Maybe? Goten hon. Are you feeling all right you don't look very good? Bulma asked concerned, walking over to him and feeling his head.  
  
'No I think I'm going to throw up and feel really cold.' Goten replied shivering.  
  
'I think you've caught what Trunks has your forehead is burning and you look very pale. Stay there I'll get you a blanket and ring your Kaasan.'  
  
Bulma draped a blanket around him and he hugged it to himself gratefully. Now all he wanted to do was fall asleep, his head was killing him.  
  
'Looks like you'll be having more than a few days off now Goten.' Trunks said playfully hitting him on the back.  
  
'Yer.lucky me.' Goten mumbled wishing he could go to bed. This was really nasty flu.  
  
****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/  
  
Chi Chi stood up from her chair, pausing her conversation with Gohan, and went to answer the phone.  
  
'Moshimoshi?'  
  
'Hi Chi Chi..'  
  
'Oh hi Bulma how are you?'  
  
'Fine Thank you. I'm calling to tell you that Goten is here at Capsule Corp, there was a gas leak at the school so its been cancelled..'  
  
'Is he okay?'  
  
'Yes well he wasn't hurt but I'm afraid he's caught the flu off of Trunks and isn't feeling too good.'  
  
'I'll be right over, Gohan is here with me so he can give me a lift over there, tell him I won't be long thanks..'  
  
'Oh Chi Chi before you go do you think you could bring over some of Gohan's old text books?'  
  
'Yer sure, see you soon.'  
  
'Okay bye!'  
  
Chi Chi put the phone down and marched into the living room, grabbing Gohan by the arm and began dragging him with her towards the front door.  
  
'Hey Kaasan where are we going?' Gohan asked trying not to fall over from being dragged backwards.'  
  
'We're going to Capsule Corp; your brother is sick.'  
  
****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/  
  
Bulma looked down worriedly at Goten. The flu had really hit him hard, not even Trunks had been like this when he first caught the flu. She had made Trunks move to another chair so that Goten could lie down and had covered him in two thick blankets and one electrical blanket but he was still shivering. She had also given him some strong painkillers when he had complained of having a bad headache but they hadn't really taken effect.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Bra got up to answer it. Chi Chi and Gohan were on the other side and as soon as Chi Chi saw Goten's condition She rushed through the door almost knocking poor Bra over but Gohan steadied her and closed the door behind them.  
  
'Oh my poor baby! Mummy's here, now we can take you home and put you to bed.' Goten just made a small groan in response. Chi Chi turned to Bulma.  
  
'How long has he been like this?'  
  
'Ever since I put the phone down he's got rapidly worse.'  
  
Gohan sat down next to Trunks and handed him a big bag of books. Trunks stared at these for a second then narrowed his eyes.  
  
'She's good!'  
  
'She can't be as bad as my Kaasan.'  
  
'No but its rubbing off on her. Bra what are you looking at?'  
  
Bra turned away from the window. 'Oh nothing.. just looking.' But she had thought she'd heard crying outside when she'd opened the front door.  
  
Trunks' attention was averted from his sister and the depressing amount of textbooks on his lap when he picked up on the ki signature he had sensed earlier; it was definitely the same one. He noticed Gohan's expression.  
  
'You feel that?'  
  
'Yes I felt it earlier today only this time its much stronger and closer, a lot closer, it's not very far from here.'  
  
'Hey that girl who ambushed us earlier is running down the street.' Marron exclaimed from staring out the window.  
  
Trunks jumped up from his seat and rushed out the door after her.  
  
'Trunks get back here you're ill.' Bulma called out the door but he ignored her. Gohan ran out the door after them as well.  
  
'Don't worry Bulma I'll send him back.'  
  
Bulma sighed and closed the door angrily, but she couldn't help feeling curious about this girl.  
  
****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/  
  
Leneko ran as fast as she could down the street. Her tears were now streaming down her face and flying out behind her as her sobbing increased. She couldn't take sitting out there anymore while feeling his ki steadily begin to fade out. They couldn't feel it but she knew it was happening; she had felt it happen too many times before.  
  
Her heart raced when she sensed Trunks chasing her and she instantly sped up when he shouted at her to stop. She didn't have a clue were she was going but she needed to get away from him fast; she couldn't face him or anyone it was too dangerous a risk. But deep down all she just wanted to do was stop and break down, then maybe it would all stop. She took to the air in panic as she felt Gohan now close behind as well and Trunks getting even closer.  
  
Her tears blurred her vision as she tried to figure her surroundings and find a place to hide. She was flying above a busy city and decided that she could try concealing her ki and find a hiding place in the back streets. She was getting tired and all she wanted do was curl up and cry herself to sleep.  
  
Trunks cursed as he saw her descend down into the busy streets while concealing her ki. He was running low on energy due to the flu and he knew Gohan was catching up behind him but he pushed himself harder, not wanting to risk the chance of loosing her. He was hot on her heels now and there was no way she was escaping. With one final burst of energy he smacked into her hard bringing them both crashing to the ground in mangled heap on an alley floor.  
  
Leneko groaned in pain, she had landed hard on her left arm and it was definitely broken but she tried to ignore it as she began to scramble away from Trunks on all fours. Trunks was lying there slightly dazed from the fall and waited for his head rush to subside caused by the over use of power to get her. He quickly rolled over when he caught her moving out the corner of his eye and grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him and then pinned her to the ground.  
  
She struggled to get free but he had her pinned down tightly and she was too physically and mentally exhausted to fight back for long. She made a few more vain attempts to escape but finally gave up, closing her eyes as her tears welled up again and ran down her cheeks while heavy sobs wracked her tired body. Seeing him this close again made all her walls come crashing down around her.  
  
Trunks instantly felt very guilty when seeing this and loosened his grip. He hadn't meant to upset her, he was just curious about her. He gently wiped away some of the tears causing her to open her eyes and look at him with tear filled eyes. He swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say but before he could he suddenly found himself in a death grip as she flung herself on him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and cried on his shoulder.  
  
He was stunned at first but quickly wrapped his arms around her, being careful not to jar her left arm that he had noticed was broken from the fall. This only made him feel guiltier but he finally found his voice.  
  
'Look.I'm sorry that I chased you. We were all curious about you and I didn't mean to crash into you like that. Sorry.'  
  
There was a moment of silence where he could just here her crying but it was broken by a mumbled reply into his shoulder that it was okay. Gohan finally appeared much to Trunks' relief and Leneko let go of him, wincing at the pain that shot up her arm and sat back on her knees staring blankly at the ground. She knew there was know way of escaping the truth now. She'd have to tell them.  
  
'What happened?' Gohan asked walking up to them. 'I accidentally flew into her too hard and we both crashed into the ground. Her arm's broken and she's quite upset so I think we should take her back to Capsule Corp.' Trunks replied guiltily.  
  
Leneko just sat there quietly in with her mind in chaos. She didn't care anymore everything was now hopeless. She felt Gohan kneel down next to her and gently put his hand on her good shoulder. She looked at him and was greeted with a familiar warm smile.  
  
'Hi! Where're going to take you back to Capsule Corp now to get your arm fixed okay?' Leneko just nodded and stood having a helping hand from Gohan. Her ankle was twisted as well and she was a little unsteady on it.  
  
'What's your name?'  
  
'Leneko.' Gohan had to listen carefully because she had barely whispered it. He smiled.  
  
'I'm Gohan and this is Trunks.' He pointed at Trunks who was looking sheepishly at the floor.  
  
'I know.' Leneko sniffed and smiled a little at their surprise.  
  
'How do yo..?'  
  
'I'll explain when we get back.'  
  
Gohan frowned and exchange a quick glance with Trunks. Something told him this was much more than a gas leak.  
  
****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/  
  
Leneko had stayed completely silent on the way back to Capsule Corp. She had stopped crying but the grief she was feeling was still evident on her face. She had noticed the stares from Trunks and Gohan and she knew they had been whispering to each other about her but she was too numb to care.  
  
Now standing outside the door of Capsule Corp, all her worries and problems seemed to pile up on top of her. She couldn't face going in there. Her stomach was tying itself in knots and her arm and ankle were killing her. She couldn't do this. Her mind was racing they'd never forgive her she needed to get away.  
  
Gohan saw her panic and took her hand squeezing it gently. He didn't know what was going on but the look on her face said it wasn't good. Leneko turned to look at him with wide frightened eyes and he smiled reassuringly.  
  
'It will be okay.' She nodded trying to believe this, wishing it was true but nothing was okay.  
  
Bulma opened the door and greeted them all with a relieved smile. Her eyes lingered on Leneko for a second, Curiosity racing through her mind and stood aside to let them in. She grabbed Trunks.  
  
'What is the matter with you Trunks, running off like that when you're ill?'  
  
'I know I feel terrible.'  
  
'Good because you deserve it now get upstairs and go to bed.' Trunks frowned and grumbled that he wasn't a little kid as he went upstairs.  
  
Leneko stood behind Gohan in panic and fear. Goku and Vegita were now here and everyone was staring at her suspiciously. Bulma noticed that her arm was broken and instantly took action.  
  
'What happened to you you're hurt? Please come with me and I'll get you fixed up, all you're clothes are ripped as well.' Before Leneko could protest Bulma was ushering her out of the room and down the hall to her lab. Everyone had followed her with their eyes and Marron had been glaring at her and she was sure that as soon as she had left the room everyone had began to speak.. about her.  
  
Once they were in the lab Bulma closed the door and made her sit down while she looked through a draw for something. Leneko just sat awkwardly on the edge of a desk feeling very nervous.  
  
'Ah here they are I knew I had some senzu beans left somewhere around here.' She gave a bean to Leneko. 'Here eat this and you'll feel much better.'  
  
Leneko smiled and thanked Bulma before quickly chewing and swallowing the bean, instantly feeling better without having a broken arm or twisted ankle. There was silence between them until Leneko spoke up.  
  
'I'm sorry!' Bulma sat down totally confused by this. She noticed the puffy red rings around Leneko's eyes and realised she'd been crying but shrugged it off.  
  
'Why do you say that you have nothing to be sorry about? You've done nothing wrong.' Leneko's eyes began to well up again but she swallowed and held her crying back. But her words came out strained.  
  
'But I have, I've failed you all.' This just threw Bulma deeper into her confusion but she quickly spoke up seeing that Leneko as on the verge of tears.  
  
'I'm not sure exactly what you're saying but you haven't done anything wrong really from what I've heard you warned the girls about the gas leak and prevented them from any harm.'  
  
Leneko smiled but Bulma noticed it was a bitter one. Again there was silence.  
  
'It wasn't a gas leak.' Leneko murmured quietly. Bulma's face scrunched up in further confusion even more so when tears began to slide down Leneko's face. 'What are you saying, what's wrong?'  
  
' That it wasn't a gas leak, I tried to stop it but I was too late now everyone at the school is contaminated, even Goten, that's why he's ill.'  
  
'I'm confused what are you saying?'  
  
Leneko took a strained sigh and sat up slightly turning to look at Bulma.  
  
'It wasn't gas, it was a virus that was planned to be set off at the school.'  
  
Bulma was shocked and horror spread across her face when she remembered the news report.  
  
'Is it the..?'  
  
'Virus on the telly, Yes.'  
  
'How do you know this?'  
  
'I'm..not exactly from around here. I come from the future where all this has already happened and much worse..' Bulma's eyes were wide with bewilderment she really hadn't expected this.  
  
'You sent me back into the past to stop all this from happening but something went wrong. I came too late the virus had already been released a month before a came. I couldn't go back further because the time machine got damaged in a flux storm on the way here and I couldn't fix it. I'm sorry I've failed everyone.'  
  
Bulma was struggling to take it all in. She remembered when Trunks had come back from the future to warn them about the androids but this seemed different. She stared at Leneko who looked terrible and felt sorry for her.  
  
'You haven't failed. You've warned us about the virus. Surly that will help?'  
  
'No it won't you don't understand. No one ever found a cure. You wasted the rest of your life trying to find a cure while everyone we loved and cared for died around you. You died yourself, just before I left. Only my mother was alive and she was dying from the virus as well. Everyone is gone. The population of earth is almost extinct. That's why I had to come before it went off. But I haven't and its all going to happen again.'  
  
'No its not because you can help us. There has to be something you can tell us that you learned in the future anything. Something that will give us a better chance of survival. You said the virus was set off under the school on purpose. By what? What research did I do? What did I find out? These things could make a big difference.'  
  
Leneko dried her eyes thinking through what Bulma had just said. Maybe there was hope.  
  
'The virus didn't come about naturally. We eventually found out that it had purposely been created by Dr. Gero.'  
  
'WHAT? How he's dead!'  
  
'Yes but he made it before he died, while he was creating the Android Cell. We found some of his files in the underground lab that was destroyed while fighting the androids. We tracked down a signal you picked up that kept being sent to a satellite. He had made the virus as a back up plan if Cell got killed. We looked through his notes and he had come up with the idea when he was adding the DNA to create Cell.'  
  
'So Gero created the Virus from Cell's genes?'  
  
'Well yes once Cell was created Gero extracted some of his DNA and used the rejuvenation cells from his molecular structure and somehow made a virus with reversed effects.'  
  
Bulma noticed how Leneko had shivered when saying the last part and thought of Goten.  
  
'What will happen to Goten? What are these reversed effects?'  
  
Leneko looked down at the floor and closed her eyes.  
  
'There are four stages to the virus which result in definite death.'  
  
Bulma waited patiently for Leneko to continue.  
  
'The first stage is what Goten is suffering from now: Severe lack of energy and flu like symptoms. The 2nd stage is becoming completely paralysed.'  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and sadness overwhelmed her for Goten.  
  
'Is this permanent?' Leneko nodded sadly.  
  
'The third stage will result in all his nerve endings becoming ultra sensitive and his whole body will be in constant pain which will increase everyday.'  
  
Leneko swallowed hard suppressing herself from crying and trying not to let her voice crack but it didn't work.  
  
'And the forth stage and final stage will be when his body's molecular structure begins to break down doing the exact opposite of rejuvenation, causing him to bleed through every pore and orifice until the day he dies. It takes a month for someone to die from the virus.'  
  
Bulma understood why Leneko was crying because she was too.  
  
'I could have saved him but I came too late. It was the first time I'd ever seen him or Bra or Marron because they were dead before I was born. I want to save all of them I wanted to stop it from ever happening but I failed and I have nobody because they're all dead.'  
  
Bulma instantly hugged Leneko tightly rocking her while she cried herself.  
  
'You haven't failed, you can still help us, you saved Bra and Marron remember that. It's not your fault it's that bastard Dr. Gero, not yours. And we are all here for you don't ever think that we're not.'  
  
****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/****/  
  
Hope you liked that. This chapter basically just sets the scene so Cell was only mentioned a little but he'll be in the next chapter. I'll be writing the next chapter for my other fanfic and that will be posted sometime next week. Also fanart for this fanfic and 'Z cast star in Romeo and Juliet' will be posted as well on my site.  
  
Please Review and tell me what you think. Thanks ^_^ 


End file.
